1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal toy containing solid food; and more particularly, to an animal toy having a first portion with food delivery means integrated therein adapted to securely house solid food treats, including a nutritional pet supplement, to be removed by the animal during play or through chewing action, and a second side with a plurality of gum stimulation teeth integrated within and projecting therefrom that act to massage the gums of the animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Animal/pet chew toys are known in the art. Various chew toys are composed of a sturdy material, such as a polymer, and are presented for chewing by an animal or pet. Several of these toys fail to provide delivery of a food substance, but are for chewing alone. Even where toys are provided that deliver a food substance to the animal during chewing or play, these toys are not adapted to house food separately from their construct, but rather are composed of a food material so they are eventually chewed up and consumed. For example: U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,283 to Leo discloses a chew toy composed of a starch material and a polymeric material that is edible and degradable; and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 20030087008 to Axelrod discloses a molded animal chew toy with realistic appearance preferably made from ingredients that can be ingested by the animal.
Even where animal chew toys have been provided that contain or house replenish-able food or treats therein, these chew toys generally have a rubber or polymeric structure appointed with a hollow interior cavity for housing food/scented materials. For example: U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,142 to Chill discloses a therapeutic animal toy comprised of a hollow elongate body with outer surface ridges running parallel to the axis of the elongate body, inner surface circular ridges to effect a purchase of food held therein; U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,146 to Markham discloses a pet toy having an elongated hollow body extending along a longitudinal axis with first and second spaced bulbous sections; U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,096 to Miller discloses a pet chew toy having an elongated body member with a hollow cavity along its axis appointed to receive a screw rod with a hard chewable food product; U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,538 to Tsengas discloses a pet ball toy feeder which is formed from two (2) hollow semi-spherical halves; U.S. Pat. No. 7,146,934 to Staley discloses a synthetic pet chew toy and scent-training aid, formed with a hollow interior and with a plurality of small holes opening in the top and/or sides of the toy to form channels for scent dispersal to the ambient air; U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 20080083378 to Pearce discloses a pet toy that may be filled with food or scented material to attract and maintain the animal's interest while the pet tries to extract the material contained inside; and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 20060112898 to Fjelstad et al. discloses an interactive pet toy, food delivery and training system wherein a toy object moves furtively in and out of a recess of an assembly and which when captured provides the pet an edible treat.
Further, pet and human supplements are known in the art. They comprise vitamins and minerals, various herbal products and, more recently, products that are designed to improve joint health and relieve arthritis pain. Studies have shown that collagen is a complex structural protein, which provides strength and flexibility to skin, hair and nails. Collagen is an essential and major component of muscles, tendons, cartilage, ligaments, joints and blood vessels in the human or pet body. There are three main types of collagen: I, II and III. Various agents for treatment of arthroses, and process for preparing compounds have been provided in the art, as well as pet food or nutrient formulations. See: U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,745 to Koepff et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,506 to Hadden; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,364,845 and 5,587,363 to Henderson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,347 to Trentham et al.; “The Effective Treatment Of Rheumatoid Arthritis (Ra) With Water-Soluble Whole Chick Collagen Type Ii Or Biologically Active Peptides Derived Therefrom”, Science 261:1727-1729, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,355 to Shields, Jr., et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,817 to Collin; U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,609 to Myers; U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,303 to Bui et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,841 to Ishaq; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,841 to Rapisarda.
Notwithstanding the efforts of prior art workers to provide an animal/pet chew toy, there a is a need in the art for an animal/pet chew toy that includes gum stimulation projections or teeth integrated therein for massaging the animals gums and protecting the animals teeth from decay. Further, there is a need in the art to provide an animal pet chew toy that contains a food supplement or treat therein that is delivered to the animal during manipulation of the toy. Also, there is a need in the art for an animal pet chew toy that delivers a nutritional supplement to the animal that meets nutritional needs while at the same time protects and/or rebuilds joint tissue. Since the tissue building process requires both collagen generating compositions as well as trace minerals and vitamins at the same time, taking these vitamin supplements and joint building supplements separately does not provide this joint building and/or protecting functionality. Also there is a need for a pet toy that delivers a nutritional supplement that facilitates maintenance of the anti-oxidant level in the pet's blood stream to reduce degeneration of joint tissue by free radical associated damage.